onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White
Snow White is the wife of Prince James, whom she calls "Charming." She is the mother of Emma Swan and the grandmother of Henry Mills. Her Storybrooke counterpart is Mary Margaret Blanchard. History Season One Snow White was born in the realm of Happily Ever After to her father, King Leopold, and her mother, the Queen, whose name has not been revealed. Early in Snow White's life, she told a secret about a woman she met, breaking her trust and sending this woman down a path of darkness. Many years after her mother died, her father remarried a woman named Regina. One day, in the garden of the castle, she met her father's new friend, whom he found on a walk by a river. This new friend, the Genie of Agrabah, became close to Leopold for the short time he was at the castle. During Leopold's birthday celebration, he spoke to everyone who was in the banquet hall about how happy he was to have his daughter as she reminds him of his first wife, being the fairest of them all. A few days after the celebration, King Leopold was found murdered in his bed. After a search of his room and the castle, the royal guards found Agrabahan Vipers, native to the land the Genie came from, though the Genie himself was never found. After the death of King Leopold by poisonous vipers, Snow White wept over her father's casket while her stepmother Regina began to look for someone to kill Snow White, as she was very popular with the kingdom and thus she could not do it herself. During an outing in the woods, Snow White walked with a knight who was uncomfortable in his armor. He had been sent by Regina to watch over her. Snow White knew he wasn't a knight because he didn't give his condolences once he met her, like all the other knights did. She hit the Huntsman with a bag of apples and escaped, but she was found again later in the day, and he told her that he was sent by the Queen to kill her and take her heart. The Huntsman found Snow White, she was writing a letter to the Evil Queen hoping her death would end her suffering, and she would rule the subjects of the kingdom justly and strong. When the Huntsman read it, he took pity on her and let her escape. He also made her a whistle, instructing her to use it to call for help if she ever found herself in trouble. The Huntsman uses the heart of a deer as Snow's heart, which he brings back to show his job was done, as instructed by the Evil Queen. He also hands her Snow White's letter, who is on the run and hiding in the woods of her father's kingdom. While the Evil Queen rules from King Leopold's palace, she has wanted posters of Snow White posted throughout the kingdom, offering a reward for her capture. Snow White becomes a thief, stealing valuables from the carriages of the Evil Queen, saving enough to leave the kingdom behind and start a new life somewhere she wouldn't have to worry about the Queen's wrath. Upon stealing from a carriage as a woman screams, Snow White finds herself being chased by a man whose valuables she had stolen. As the man throws her from her horse, he is suprised to discover the thief to be a woman. With that moment of surprise, Snow White escapes, looking back at the man and smirking as he swears he will find her. After some time, the man indeed finds her again and catches her with a trap, right outside her makeshift home--a large tree stump in the woods. He introduces himself as Prince James, though Snow White says he looks more like a Prince Charming to her. The prince knows that she is Snow White, who is wanted by the Evil Queen. James says he won't take her in if she gives back a ring she stole, as it sentimental to him. She tells him that she sold it to some Trolls, but she agrees to help. Snow White assists him until they stop by a stream, where she hits the prince with a rock and runs right into the Evil Queen's knights. Once captured, they are about kill her until Prince James saves her by killing the knights who held her captive. Since James saved Snow White from a horrible death, she decides to take him to the trolls' campsite, under the Troll Bridge. While they walk, he asks about the powder she wears around her neck. She tells the prince that the powder is a fairy dust which when used would bring a terrible fate. She also explains that she is wanted by the Evil Queen because of something she did to her when she was younger, unknowingly destroying the Queen's happiness. Before they arrive at the bridge, Snow White instructs James not to say anything about being of royalty, or the Trolls would use his position for their gain. Once at the bridge, Snow White and Prince James try to bargin with the Trolls to get his ring back, but the Trolls find it curious that she would pay for a ring she sold earlier. Finding Snow White's poster in her bag, the Trolls figure that the prince is of royalty and attack. James blocks the Trolls as the try to apprehend Snow White and tells her to leave. Looking back at the struggle, Snow White runs back to save the prince, throwing the fairy dust at the trolls and consequently turning them into bugs. After she hands him back his ring, Snow White and Prince James part ways. During the month since Snow White's adventure with Prince James, she cannot stop thinking about him, realizing that a month has passed already when her friend Red Riding Hood, Red for short, comes to give her food. Snow White asks Red if the wedding of Prince James and Abigail is still on, which Red confirms. Snow White says she wishes she could find a way to forget about the prince she has fallen for. Upon hearing this, Red says nothing, but Snow White can tell by the look on her friend's face that she knows something. Red tells her that there is a man who can help her for a price - Rumpelstiltskin. After traveling through a dark swamp as she ties up her boat, Snow White meets Rumpelstiltskin for the first time, telling him of a love she cannot forget. He gives her a potion to forget about the prince, wanting only a lock of her hair for payment. As Snow White is about to drink the potion, a bird arrives with a letter. It is from Prince James, asking her to see him before the day of his wedding. If she sees him and feels the same way, he will run away with her as he does not love the woman he is going to marry. Traveling to The Castle, she easily enters without notice until she is caught after seeing the prince walk by. The guards take her down into the dungeon where she is placed in a cell next to a dwarf, who introduces himself as Grumpy. He too has a love story that brought him into the dungeon. After a few minutes, Stealthy, one of Grumpy's friends, arrives to unlock the cell and releases him. As Snow White bids him farewell with the hope that he finds his love again, Grumpy unlocks her cell. As the three work their way out of the dungeon, Snow White tries to tell them to use another exit, but Grumpy goes his own way and gets caught again. The guards kill Stealthy, and Grumpy is saved by Snow White when she threatens King George that she will burn down the castle if he doesn't let him go. She is taken to a private chamber where King George demands that she tells the prince she doesn't love him, or the king will kill him without a second thought. Going to the prince's private chamber, Snow White tells him that she doesn't love him, and he should marry King Midas' daughter Abigail. Leaving the castle in tears, she meets Grumpy and six Dwarves in the forest. Grumpy takes pity on her and asks if she would like to stay with them until she is ready to go off on her own again. Broken-hearted, Snow White begins to open the potion bottle Rumpelstiltskin gave her, but Grumpy stops her, reasoning that heartache is what makes us who we are. Later, Grumpy finds out through Red Riding Hood that Prince James called off the wedding and is searching for her, only to find that she has taken the potion and forgotten all about her true love. Snow white has changed from the potion. Now a hateful person she has forgotting about love. Her friends try to talk her back into being her true self but Snow instead decides to go kill the Queen. While visiting Rumpelstiltskin he gives her a bow and arrow which will do just that. She sets out to kill the Queen despite Grumpy trying to stop her. James finds her and kisses her which has no effect as she does not remember her feels for him. Snow ties James up and leaves to kill the Queen however James jumps infront of the arrow and once again kisses Snow this times the potions effects wear off. Snow goes back to the cottage with the news that James has been taken by King Georges men, so her and the dwarves set of to go find him. Some time later, she falls under the Sleeping Curse by eating one of the Evil Queen's apples. Finding Snow White in a death-like state, the seven dwarves construct a glass coffin for her, making it as beautiful as she was when she was alive. Prince James breaks the spell with true love's kiss, awakening her along with her memories of him and how much she loves him. Now on her way to happily ever after, James takes her and the seven dwarves back to his castle for their wedding. During their final vows, the Evil Queen crashes the wedding. As she walks up to the couple, Snow White shows no fear as she takes her prince's sword and threatens the Queen. She watches as the Evil Queen smirks at her and vows that she will have her revenge both on the couple and everyone else at the wedding who has had a happily ever after. While Snow White is pregnant with Emma, she shares her fears of the Evil Queen's revenge with James. Willing to do anything to ease her mind, he agrees to let her meet with Rumpelstiltskin. Snow White then makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin for information on the Queen's revenge in return for her unborn daughter's name. After Emma is born, she tells James to place Emma in the magical wardrobe. She later finds him lying on the ground, severely injured, next to the wardrobe. She has a brief encounter with her stepmother as the Dark Curse envelops them. Appearances *Pilot *Snow Falls *The Shepherd *The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter *True North *7:15am *Heart of Darkness Trivia *When she first meets Red Riding Hood, She asks her to call her Margaret, then Mary. This her Alternate's name in Storybrooke. However unlike her stepmother (Regina) Snow didn't retain her real name, but an alias which came came from Happily Ever After *Her looks are noted to be uncanny to her dead mother as said by her father "Who Was The Fairest In All Of The Land" just like Snow is. *Snow White is similar to her daughter Emma seeing as both have given up their own child. Snow gave up Emma at birth and Emma gave Henry up for adoption. Both hoping their child would have "Their Best Chance" and boldness they have show in front of Regina aka The Evil Queen. Both have become outlaws Snow became a thief while Emma had trouble with the law later on becoming a BailBonds Person and in '''Desperate Souls '''became the town Sheriff after Graham's death. *Interesting enough they both had run ins with the Huntsman. Snow in Happily Ever After after he spared her life and Emma in Storybrooke into his Alternate Sheriff Graham who had feelings for her until his death. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Royalty Category:Hero Category:Characters